Far from Skid Row
by suddenlysomewherethatsgreen
Summary: Post theatrical ending: (A quick write from a writing prompt) As the train came into the station, she wondered how she had managed to fit her entire life into a single suitcase.


_Author's note:_ This is a quick write I created from a writing prompt post on Tumblr by givethispromptatry. I don't own the prompt of little shop of horrors

* * *

 **Prompt:** **As the train came into the station, she wondered how she had managed to fit her entire life into a single suitcase.**

A few dresses, a stuffed cocker spaniel, a pair of leopard print pumps, and several dog eared copies of "Better Homes And Gardens Magazine" was all they had to call their own.

 _I should be grateful,_ Audrey thought. _He doesn't have anything._

All of Seymour's belongings had been destroyed when the shop came crashing down on him and Audrey ii. The electrical wires had caused complete incineration of the beast and he himself was able to get out with a redeemed conscience. They had managed to extract what was left of his own suitcase from the rubble but the only thing he wanted to salvage was a wad of cash tied up with a rubber band and a folder of documents. Now that the monster that had haunted him was nothing more than a mere pile of ash, they knew it was time to start their lives. A cab would be too expensive and the subway didn't take them as far as they wanted to go. As far away from Skid Row as possible. Somewhere that's green.

In one hand Audrey carried her suitcase and in the other she held Seymour's hand. She gripped tight as if any second he'd be gone.

 _Funny,_ she thought, _I have my past in one hand and my future in the other._

The train screeched to a halt and Audrey gave Seymour's hand a squeeze, never being more sure that this is what she wanted. Hand in hand they nearly sprinted through the doors as they swung open. It was practically vacant but the few people who were aboard stopped and stared. The lanky man in the tattered blue suit and the blonde in the ripped wedding gown made quite a sight.

 _I wonder if they think we are running from something._

They weren't. Not really. Nothing was illegal about killing a plant, even one as lively as the famous Audrey ii. She spied her fiance's face out of the corner of her vision and smiled, _but then again, maybe we are running TOWARD something._

Finding a seat she shoved her suitcase underneath and turned to Seymour. He didn't look the way she was feeling. In fact, he looked rather uneasy as if to say, "are you sure?" Audrey knew he wasn't asking this for himself. He was just as eager to be leaving Skid Row behind. He was asking for her, give her one last chance to run just in case she wanted it. Or maybe he was thinking this was too good to be true.

She didn't answer with words but by flinging her arms around his shoulders and holding him tight. If only he knew. If only he knew how much she truly did want this. How often she had fantasized. Not of somewhere else, but just being with him. Wherever they did end up she'd follow. If he wanted to go to Alaska or the south seas she'd be right behind. She would've lived in that basement beside him so long as it meant they could be together. She'd go anywhere he'd go. Everywhere he went would be just as green to her. Seymour knew exactly where he wanted to go though. Audrey never knew that whenever she brought one of her magazines to work she wasn't the only one fantasizing.

He was still covered in soot but his face was illuminated by a smile. Audrey only moved from their embrace when the jerking of the train caused her to tottle. Grasping hard for balance, they took their seats and watched the city go by. Their entire lives up until that point, every pain, every heartbreak, every kiss, were now blurs.

Audrey lay her head on Seymour's shoulder and was soon asleep. No matter how full of joy she was the day had been long. Tonight she wasn't plagued with nightmares. She saw no vines, or teeth, or motorcycles. She saw only them and their future. They had children. A dog. They had a car once one of them learned how to drive one. The clouds were parted and the sun shone bright. They had tomorrow. And green. EVERYTHING was green.


End file.
